


Heartless

by RaiRaiRaika



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: AU????, F/M, It's not on original timeline but some parts of it are, Katana ZERO Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert, katana zero - Freeform, my first work so please judge me, not good with summaries so bear with me, reader is in 3rd person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRaiRaika/pseuds/RaiRaiRaika
Summary: "I don't even know why I liked you. You're snobby, mean, and heartless! You're a fucking killer for crying out loud!"Zero did one of those goddamn smirks he knew you couldn't resist and whispered,"Heartless, huh? Then can I have yours instead?"~STATUS: In Hiatus.
Relationships: Zero/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Katana ZERO Reader-Insert. This was so underrated and I think I only saw 1 reader-insert of this awesome but also underrated game. Please judge my work constructively so I can improve. Colorful words are present in this story. Very colorful.

“Fuck my life.”

A wet mop was plonked on the muddy floor. The person holding the mop aggressively started wiping, grumbling. No, she wasn’t upset because of her job, but because of her asshole boss who just claimed her tips from a customer she never saw in her entire life at the cafe. She only saw him once, popping out God knows where, and just ordered with a poker face. She tried to forget the entire scenario that had happened earlier on a late night. 

A new customer walked in, but her attention was elsewhere. She didn’t hear the chiming of the doorbell nor cared for who whatever it was. The customer didn't care for her snobby behavior either, all he wanted for this one night was-

“One herbal tea.”

She inwardly groaned and propped herself so she could punch his order on the cashier. She swiftly prepared his order after he paid, and served the herbal tea on the table he occupied. 

She already knew the 3rd District had the freakiest people living in it, but she never knew 3rd District people’s fashion sense peaked the weirdest of the weird. She judged the new face in the cafe the moment she laid eyes on the peculiar man at the table just meters away from the counter she was sitting at.

_Who in their right mind wears a bathrobe in public,_ she thought. _I bet he never showers. And what’s with the draped sleeve? Is he trying to look cool?_

The customer took notice of her critical staring and glanced at her direction. Putting his cup of tea on his lips, not breaking his stare, the former scantly smirked. She noticed, but she pretended she didn't see that and leaned back on her wheelchair whilst crossing her arms. 

_Weirdo._

Long minutes later and the customer suddenly called her over. Like a good waitress she was supposed to be, she wore her fake smile and promptly walked to his table. As she stood at a generous distance, she saw a glint of light coming his hip. She was also stunned not noticing the **long, black** sheath from before, was she _that_ distracted? Also...

_Is that a fucking sword?_

The customer subtly covers the glint of light with his hand and slammed his other hand on the table. She was startled from the sound and took her attention onto the table. The customer lifts his hand to reveal dollars. Large amounts of dollars. Like, she-could-pay-her-weekly-groceries large amount of dollars.

“Tip.” He muttered. She barely heard what he said before standing up from his seat and left the cafe, the doorbell chiming once more. 

She stood still, still gaping at the table with the bucks that the customer had left for her. 

_Just how rich is he? If he can give this much tip he should at least afford clothes._

She silently counted the money again and again and again. She could just imagine her grocery-shopping and her dinners for the week. 

_Oh well, as long as his money’s good._

Smiling like a clown, she reached out for the dollars before a filthy-nailed sweaty hand shielded them. It’s her asshole of a boss.

“Hands off, woman,” his spit flew everywhere, “People’s money is my money. You bitches don’t deserve them tips, aren’t you already enough with what I give you?"

Everyone in the cafe can see his douchebag attitude, but no one can ever defy him. His ego is bigger than his dick. Scared because she might lose her job, she clenched her teeth and replied,

“No, sir. It is already enough. The tips are yours.”

“Good to see you know your place. Now you go mop the entrance or I’ll make you lick the whole floor clean.” He waved her off before swiping the tip of the table and shoving it into his apron pocket.

With a sloppy mock salute, she went over the janitor’s closet and grabbed the mop and tub, filled the latter with water, and dragged it towards the entrance. Once the boss was out of sight, another staff of the cafe, who goes by Penn, put a hand on her shoulder.

“Damn, (Y/n). We’d go apeshit if we were in your shoes. That was a fuckton of tip you almost received so far.” She patted her shoulder. Another staff member-named Jack-placed his hand on her other shoulder and added, “We’re so grateful you have the balls to stand up on him, you’re like our Jesus.”

“For Pete's sake, guys. Don’t exaggerate it like that. I’d piss on him but I would piss my pants first if I ever barked back at him.” 

Jack and Penn are her only friends in the cafe and in this mad district. They always have each other's backs, but mostly they have (Y/n) to defend them. They all have mutual feelings and understandings about working here, that's why they get along.

“But still, that amount of tip could pay my debt at the saleslady who I thought was a prostitute.” The female staff member nudged him before turning to (Y/n).

“Don’t mind him. But we’re sorry this happened, though.”

“It’s okay. It was not really that important anyway. I can still sneak tips from other customers like I used to.”

(Y/n)’s friends exchanged glances and nodded towards her.

“Good luck, though. Hope he comes back.”

She didn’t reply after that. _Stupid imbecile, s_ he thought to herself. _You weren’t careful enough. You would be eating ribs instead of canned tuna if you just grabbed that damn tip._

Yes, she secretly hopes he comes back, even if he had teased her with a smirk she’s not entirely clueless about. With that sudden thought, she yelped and distracted herself by wetting the mop in the tub, plonked the mop on the floor, and started wiping the muddy entrance.

“Fuck my life.”


	2. Episode 2

A week had passed since the 'large-tip-giving-but-can't-afford-clothes customer' episode. Yes, that's what (Y/n) called him. She never thought she would be _this_ curious of a man who wears a bathrobe in public and carries a sword everywhere.

_Is he a cosplayer or something?_

She was walking back from the cafe to her apartment. It wasn’t much, but at least she had a roof over her head, despite having noisy neighbors. _Really_ noisy neighbors. They always play that annoying song on repeat for days, she was surprised she hadn’t gone insane yet.

When the building she was currently staying at was in view, (Y/n) picked up her pace and headed towards her own occupied flat. 

Her apartment only had what she needed; a couch that can be unfolded into a bed in front of a television for watching the news, a small fridge beside a small range, a sink with a cabinet underneath, a dining table for 2 persons, and of course a small bathroom. There are multiple cracks in every wall, but she guessed this building was just a little too old. She also made sure the rats and cockroaches stayed out. This is what she called _home,_ for now.

"Finally, I’m h-”

“Oof!”

Something, or more specifically, someone had collided with (Y/n) and fell on her bottom. She never saw this person around the building, and more importantly, she was very surprised to see-

“A child?”

“Huh?” The little girl rose to her feet and dusted off her red skirt. “Is that a problem?” She wore knitted eyebrows, confused and kind of angry at (Y/n)’s reaction. The latter shook her head and bent her knees so her eye level matched the kid’s.

“I mean, I never saw you before. Children shouldn’t be allowed in here, it’s too dangerous.”

Actually, children shouldn’t be in the 3rd District _at all._ She tried to smile so she could let the child know she meant no harm and noticed her shoulders were slowly relaxing. She slightly bowed her head and kicked imaginary rocks on the adult’s way, but her face still held ire.

“I live with my dad upstairs. I don’t know you either.”

(Y/n) chuckled, but inside her suspicion of the child’s father grew. The landlord prohibited children in the building, so why did the dad of the girl let her live in here if he knew this place is unsafe, in the 3rd District nonetheless?

“Where’s your dad now?”

“He’s in our room. I was trying to go back until _someone_ wasn’t watching where they were going.” 

(Y/n) didn’t bother trying to hide the roll of her eyes. This kid was getting on her nerves, and how dare she put the blame on her? She was right in front of her door for fuck’s sake.

“Look, kid. I was trying to be nice to you, there are some people in this building you should never interact with, and I’m trying to help you avoid them. Now that you troubled me, just leave me alone.”

The little girl was shocked, her face looking like she was about to cry. (Y/n) immediately felt guilty, but before she could apologize the girl spoke first, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be on my way then." and skipped towards the stairs. The woman still standing in her doorway face-palmed and cursed to herself.

_I didn’t mean to be_ ** _that_ ** _harsh. Now I can’t sleep because of this._

She entered her apartment and continued her usual night routine, before settling down on her couch bed with the television on.

* * *

The thought of knowing a child exists in the 3rd District nagged (Y/n) endlessly. Why is she constantly worrying about that girl after few minutes of their accidental meeting? The kid even had the **nerve** to criminalize her. She was a little mean if she had to admit. She was really trying to be nice. If that girl falls into trouble, fine! It’s not her business. She’s already dealing with her own problems.

“I don’t know who’s more mentally defective, the father of that kid or the man in a bathrobe with a ninja sword.”

The moment (Y/n) said that last part, she recalled the scene back at the cafe exactly a week ago. The way his insulting smirk, well, _insulted_ her, and his eyes bore into hers. Yes, she pretended not seeing that, but she couldn’t help but feel static coursing through her body. It was like a feeling when you're being watched by an assassin who could kill you at any moment.

Why does she keep thinking of him, the mysterious man who she can only identify by his wacky clothes and wacky hair? And the sheath. She definitely noticed the sheath. With a sword inside. _Was that a real thing?_ She hoped not. _What if he’s a psycho that runs around town with something **like that**? If he was, he should be probably be caught by the police by now. _Gah, that train of thought made (Y/n) even more frustrated. What a headache!

“Maybe I should turn off the TV-”

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

The whole building vibrated. Those damn neighbors started their damn party again. The annoying ‘chicky-chicky’ music was louder than before. She wonders if the neighbors are getting deafer and deafer everyday. She hoped they would.

Even with that satanic sounds, (Y/n) had managed to hear knocking on her door. She sighed and went to answer it, only to be surprised again.

“A-are you m-mad at me?”

The little girl’s lips were quivering, her eyes started to tear up, and her tiny hands clutched her skirt. The older person frowned, affected by the girl’s tears. Her guilt swelled inside of her and she felt her heart crack, but she still stood up high and acted like the bigger person who should comfort the ‘weakened and the torn’. 

“Not really... anymore.” The girl’s trembling got worse, but (Y/n) acted swiftly and knelt down on her knee so she could look up at the child and gently grabbed her shoulders. “Just be careful next time, okay? I’m also sorry for snapping at you.”

“I-I’m... sorry too...”

(Y/n) smiled at that. _Thank God she apologized. That loathing was for nothing._

“Why don’t you come in and sit on the couch? I’ll make you something to drink.” The little girl entered through the door and made herself at home in no time. While she admired the cleanliness of the whole apartment, she remarked,

_“_ You really are nice just like you said, unlike my neighbor.”

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to start over a conversation with her._

“Oh? What about your neighbor? What happened?”

“Just as I went upstairs, I bumped into a tall man and tripped. He was in the way, he’s not watching where he’s going-”

(Y/n) snorted inwardly while she kept looking for the small mug to fill the drink in.

“-I thought he was that noisy neighbor. Turns out he was right next to them. He also told me what you just said, to leave him alone...”

The mug was found and so she started rummaging through her cabinets so she could find the cocoa powder and sugar. “I’m sorry that happened, kid." _But I understand why he did that, though._

“I don’t know him, just saw him a while ago. I wonder if he’s poor since he only wore a bathrobe."

The person searching for the sugar stumbled a little. The word _bathrobe_ became all-too-familiar after the **encounter**. 

“Did he also had long hair and carries a sword with him?”

“Yes! Wait- how did you know?”

(Y/n)’s face suddenly turned sour. “I think I met that guy, but I can’t be sure.” She’s not totally lying, but she’s technically telling the truth.

“Oh, okay then.”

After finding that _damn_ sugar, she went for the milk in the fridge and proceeded to make a hot chocolate drink. It was raining in the past few weeks now, the temperature dropping degree to degree every night, so she thought she could at least warm up the child with a hot beverage.

“Bet he’s scary-looking, huh?”

“Eh, not really.” The little girl kicked the air continuously out of boredom.

“Speaking of scary, Halloween’s coming up.”

After that remark, ten solid seconds of silence passed. Confused of the lack of reaction, (Y/n) turned to the girl, who was stone-faced, and became wide-eyed to hear her response.

“What’s Halloween?”

She couldn’t believe it. A child of her age, _not knowing Halloween?_ She must be in a fanfiction or something. She should at least know the word.

“I can’t explain it well. I don’t know where it came from, all I know it’s a holiday where you go upfront on people’s house doors and knock, then if they answer, you say ‘trick or treat!’. Then they will give you candy.”

The little girl’s face seemed to brighten up like a star as she bounced from her seat and ran to (Y/n), “That sounds like a cool holiday! I wanna do it now!”

“Hold on, squirt. You can only do that whenever it’s October 31st, the end of the month.” 

I’m not even sure if there’s any _trick-or-treating_ happening now, seeing the poverty of this city, plus the 'no children in 3rd District' thing.

“Wait, you said ‘if they answer the door’. What if they _don’t_ answer the door?”

(Y/n) paused. Actually, she doesn’t even know. She just assumed everybody gave out candy. But she has to answer the kid’s question somehow.

“Well... The trick-or-treaters would... uhm... burn the house down?”

_I think that should work?????_

“Oh wow! Now I _really_ wanna do it!”

_Oh, it **did** work_ _on her. Nice save, self._

“I almost forgot to tell you that you can wear a costume during Halloween.”

The stars in the girl’s galaxy of eyes couldn’t get any brighter when (Y/n) mentioned that. “Really!? Like what!?”

She shrugged, “Anything, I guess.”

“Can I be a fairy?”

“You can.”

“Can I be a princess?”

“You also can.”

“Can I be a fairy princess?”

“Ugh, **yes** you can.”

“Can I be-”

“Even if you say you want to be a pet rock, yes. You. Can. Be crazy as you want.”

The little girl pranced around the room full of excitement as (Y/n) looked out the window to watch the nightly drizzle of rain. She guessed she has no choice.

_Just in case, I should trick-or-treat with her. You’ll never know the candy she’ll get has weed in it._


	3. Episode 3

The sunlight peeks through a slightly cracked window in (Y/n)'s apartment as she wakes up from her sleep. She sat up from an uncomfortable position, thus giving herself a stiff neck.

_Damnit, not now._

Her eyes glanced by her wall clock that read-

"EIGHT THIRTY-TWO!? I'M LATE AS **FUCK**!"

She can't believe she overslept like that! It was never done before. Why now? Her bad luck is mocking right at her face, she could tell. Apparently the usual loud neighbors weren't enough to make her stressed, the little girl from last night just added more flavor to the chaos soup (Y/n) is boiling at the moment.

Though she was having a mental breakdown while hurriedly prepared for the day and chanting 'fuck' every second, (Y/n) managed to finish her morning routine and dashed to the door.

* * *

Just as she locked the knob and turned around, God seemed to love her right now and blessed her with a solid, painful bump with another person and staggered backward, which resulted in kissing the ground with her ass. It stung like hell, and she could only focus on rubbing her asscheeks and thighs to make the throb go away, whilst the man whom she bumped into could only raise his brow and watch. (Y/n) noticed the silent treatment she was receiving and looked up to the jerk to give him a piece of her mind when she felt her heart stop.

It was that _damn ninja psychopath_.

Her words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to curse him to stub his toe or whatever, but she couldn't. She didn't know why though.

"Need a hand?"

(Y/n) absolutely can **not** predict him, she did not expect that offer. She just imagined he would just walk away like she was never there at all, like he passed through the wind. She also did not expect his _voice_. It was deep and smooth, she thought of brewed coffee for some reason. His eyes also weren't unnoticed, he was giving her a stern yet calm stare.

His hand suddenly removed itself from its resting place on the belt of his robe and held it out in front of her. She just won't move, her mouth closes and opens like a nut-brained goldfish until he grabbed her forearm and effortlessly lifted her off the floor. She dusted her uniform and avoided his gaze, muttering an inaudible and halfhearted 'thanks'. He must have heightened senses though because he surprised her again with his reply.

"You're welcome. Just be careful next time."

In a split second, (Y/n) swore she saw him smirk when he turned around to the opposite direction she's heading to and walked away, leaving her in her own sputtering mess. She could feel the blood rushing towards her head, her heart hammering in her chest, and took those as signs of irritation. How dare he bumps into her like that!? How dare he lifts her off like she was crumpled paper!? How _dare_ he smirks like that!? What's with him _always smirking_!? Isn't he even **mad**!? WHY IS HE **CHILL**!?

_You just want me to suffer, don't you dickhead!?_

(Y/n) huffed, held her chin up high, and stomped away to her workplace, not caring she was getting even later.

* * *

"You're over a fuckin' hour late you lazy bitch!"

The second her foot touched the cafe's tiles, her boss swoops in like a red baron and guns her down with curses and lectures. She only stood at the entrance, some customers eyeing them and her co-workers pitying her. She's doing **all** she can to not spit him in the face.

"I'm sorry, _sir_ , it won't happen again." She bowed her head repeatedly hoping to calm him down, but she knows it ain't working.

"I don't care for your fake apology shit, you think I'm stupid? This is the third time you're late, so I'm not payin' you for three days, capiche?"

Oh _hell no_. How would she even survive for 3 days without groceries!?

"But sir-"

"Don't say another ass to me or I'll make it a week you ungrateful brat! Now GET MOVIN'!"

The boss stormed off to his office, once again leaving (Y/n) in her own haggard, sweaty mess. She sighed and plopped down to an open chair, whilst Penn approached her and clicked her tongue.

"This _is_ your third late, (Y/n). I was wondering why Jack checked in earlier than you. What the hell happened?"

Before (Y/n) could answer, Jack already cuts her off. "Jeez, you look like roadkill that has been thrown in a sewer."

"Thanks, compliments to my stylist." Apparently her sarcastic remark went over his head.

"Wait, really?"

"You're denser than I thought you would be." Penn slapped his head, earning a whine and a glare from Jack. 

(Y/n) is not having it at their usual antics for now, she was just not in the mood. "Ugh, can't this life get any worse?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, catching Penn's attention.

"Okay, what _really_ happened last night? What made you wake up this late?"

(Y/n) sat in silence for a moment, remembering the night before. Actually, she should have a good night's rest, instead, her sleep did her no better. It was probably the little girl's fault.

* * *

_It was all (Y/n)'s fault. Giving a kid a hot, sweet drink in the middle of the evening is totally a bad idea. The little girl continued to prance and bounce around the small apartment chanting "Halloween!" whilst (Y/n) chased her and tried to even lay a finger on her. It has been 3 hours. Please make it **stop**. How is she even not breaking a sweat!?_

_"Get out of my apartment, you've already knocked down some of my stuff!"_

_The little girl skidded to a stop and giggled, "No I didn't! I_ promised _I'll be careful." and resumed her marathon. (Y/n) was worried if she put in cocaine instead of sugar._

_"It's been hours! Please go back to your dad, he must be worried sick."_

_The kid suddenly slowed down and replied, "B-But I don't want to go back yet..."_

_The way she said it with disappointment and... fear? confused (Y/n), but she was too exhausted to notice the girl's glossy eyes and pouting lips and only focused on catching the uncatchable child._

_"You're going to rival Sonic with that speed."_

_"Who's Sonic?"_

_"Never mind, just get back here!"_

_Eventually (Y/n) had caught up with the kid after hours of chasing and wasted no time to hoist the girl up on her shoulders._

_"Nooooooo, not yeeeeeeet!"_

_They headed towards the stairs and walked to the 2nd-Floored corridor until they reached the last door at the end of the hallway._

_"I don't want to sleep yet!"_

_(Y/n) swiftly but carefully grounded the little girl, grabbed her by the shoulders, held a grimace, and exclaimed, "But you **must**! Please. Go. To. Sleep!"_

_The two held each other's stares, the loud, muffled music looming over them. When (Y/n) thought she couldn't take it anymore the little girl smiled brightly._

_"Okay! Good night, stranger!"_

_Then she entered her apartment, leaving (Y/n) puzzled. Processing the nickname the kid had given, she smacked herself at the realization. "Oh shit we haven't exchanged names yet."_

* * *

After reminiscing the events from the night before, her mind suddenly grasped the memory from earlier before she went to the cafe. She scoffs at that, thankfully went unnoticed by Penn and Jack. (Yn) just sighed and decided not to explain everything to them yet.

"Nah, I just really overslept."

Though Jack was buying the excuse, Penn unfortunately didn't. " _Really_ though? You look like a hot mess."

"Thank you for clarifying that twice now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work or the boss will bite my ass again if he sees me dawdling around."

(Y/n) stood up and made her way to the counter, concluding their entire conversation with Penn and Jack shrugging it off and leaving her be. They had already seen her inner beast and they wouldn't want to be introduced to it ever again. They had learned their lessons after **that time**.

The cafe was quiet, peaceful even, after that earful nonsense from her boss she never thought she would be tranquil just this moment.

The whole day was nothing out of the ordinary, the regular customers would just order coffee or tea and sit down in their own personal space, there were even drunkards dropping in and having their own little party, and some scary but weird dudes appeared, like that guy with an extreme, vibrant taste of hair color and excessive golden bling.

Just as the last customer walks out the door, Jack threw the mop he was holding and raised his arms like he won with a touchdown.

"Freedom!"

"Shut it, Jack." Their boss emerged from his office and put on his coat and hat, "You all know the drill around here." and left them to close up the cafe. They did the usual night routine of cleaning up and setting down the chairs and tables when Jack was seen briskly mopping the floor away.

"Why are you in a hurry, Sonic?" (Y/n) grinned while Jack rolled his eyes.

"I thought we are done with the Sonic jokes. And I'm in a hurry 'cuz I have a hot date tonight, and I'm gonna be late!"

"WHA-Ahem, I mean, _what_?" Penn pinned her hips and gave him a suspicious look. "You're incapable of flirting with women let alone getting laid with one."

"W-W-Whu-I'M OFFENDED!" Just as they started bickering for the second time that day, (Y/n) heard a bell rung that came from the entrance.

"Sorry, we're clos-"

When she turned around, she was dead cold for a second, then lit in flames as she saw that smirk she could recognize anywhere.

" **YOU AGAIN!?** "

Yup, it was that damn ninja psychopath again.


	4. Episode 4

"Are you open?"

_Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no noooooo. There's **no way in hell** I'll let him-_

"Well, you're in luck because we still are." (Y/n) gaped and turned to Penn, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and immediately catching on the situation. Her face morphed into a look of betrayal. _Damn you, Penn!_

"Then I'll have one herbal tea."

He made his way to the counter and waited patiently. (Y/n) was fuming from disbelief. She snatched Penn by the arm and dragged her to the corner where they couldn't be heard, or so she thought.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're closed, we shouldn't let him in here!" Penn was not giving a shit, she thought she knew what happened. 

"Oh my God, did you have a one-night stand with him?" (Y/n)'s eyes became saucers with tomato ketchup staining her cheeks. "No we did **not**." 

"Then why you mad? Isn't he the guy that gave thirty dollars for a tip?"

"I know that! He just... pissed me off that's all..."

Penn scoffs and rolls her eyes. She's clearly not buying her excuse. "Pissed you off, yeah right. Now go make him his herbal tea, lover girl."

She pushes (Y/n) to the counter, which she gave finally gave in, "Fine, don't expect me to be nice though."

While (Y/n) pours tap water into the kettle, she could feel his eyes trying to burn a hole on her back. She shivered and faced him with a glare. "Did you know staring is _rude_?"

"Yeah, I do. I just don't care." His comeback made her grip on the teacup tighten even more, but she was careful not to break it to pieces. If only the teacup was his neck. Why did he show up again? It's not because of her, is it? Nah, maybe he just really wants some tea.

Then his voice startled her after when she thought she was going to suffocate herself. 

"I believe we haven't exchanged names yet."

She ran cold. _Don't tell me he's a fucking **stalker**._

"Did you eavesdrop on us last night?" The kettle started whistling, indicating (Y/n) the water is warm enough.

"No, the walls of the building are thin. You actually woke me up from my sleep."

When she heard that statement, the kettle she was holding and tipping over the cup suddenly slipped from her hands, causing her to shriek. Just before the scalding water touched (Y/n)'s delicate skin, she was suddenly pulled aside with Godspeed.

Eyes closed, breath held, she feels his rock-hard chest on her cheek-

_Fuck what the hell am I thinking!?!?!?!?_

She pushed him away, clearly embarrassed about her _dirty_ thoughts. While he may not know that, he still entertained the idea.

She looked up to see him... **smirking again!?**

_The **audacity**!!!_

"You're welcome." 

(Y/n) could practically feel lava burning her cheeks. Might as well just get second-degree burns from the kettle water. This is totally **not** her day.

She continued pouring what's left of the water like nothing ever happened and slid the cup over to his direction when she was done. He catches the cup and deliberately sipped the relaxing tea before putting it down and facing the woman standing over the counter.

As he did earlier in the morning, he held out his hand in front of her, but this time to offer her a greeting. "Zero."

_What? 'Zero'? Is that his name? Pretty weird for a biological name. What_ epic _parents he must have._

"(Y/n)." She granted the handshake. When she held his hand, goosebumps crawled in her arms. My, what big, **very** calloused hands he has! She quickly let go.

"You're pretty _lucky_ to have this one last time. Don't worry about the coolant leak in our tap water, we have our own system just in case. New Mecca's water processing plant is shit."

Then she continued to put away all the glassware and cupware in the cabinets as Zero sipped on his tea for the second time. She planned on ignoring him for the rest of the night, hoping he would do the same to her. Besides, what would you do in a place where you order beverages that are meant to be drunk? _You just drink it, right_ _?_

In the middle of the cleanup, an audible growl was heard. Jack whipped up his head at the sound. "Do we have a dog?"

"No, you idiot." Penn replied, "That doesn't even sound close to a dog."

(Y/n) closed her eyes as she could feel the heat coming up in her cheeks. She hadn't eaten anything the whole day, sparing the 3 cups of coffee she had so she could stay awake. Her stomach just _had_ to remind her that it's trying to kill her now with its acids _in front of a man she just met_. Great. Just great. Oh how she wished to be laying in a coffin right now.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "You hungry?"

She retaliated, "No, I'm not." But her stomach answers otherwise.

"How about... coming over to my place? I have Juncture's pizza." Okay, (Y/n) really, _really, **really**_ did not expect that. What's with the surprises since this last week? Is he always this generous? Is he always this kind?

Maybe... he wasn't that bad after all?

Suddenly Penn was on (Y/n)'s side and pulled her away from the counter. "Yes. She will. Right now."

"What-Penn!"

Before she knew it, she was already outside the building.

"I did not resort to this! I have food at home!"

"Don't lie to me, (Y/n). Name one person who can survive in this hell of a district who only had chocolate, candy, and protein bars for food."

She can't even stutter one word. No more words came out of (Y/n)'s mouth, thus Penn sighed.

"Look, I'm just worried for you okay? You need to eat, don't pretend I don't know your eating habits at home, 'cause I do. One time when we went to your apartment on our day off I sneaked a peek in your fridge and only saw milk and maybe a pack of broccoli."

"That was just bad timing, I swear. And! You didn't even check my cabinets. I had lots of canned goods."

"Canned goods can kill you if you eat those everyday and you know it!"

While those two are bickering to no end, Jack approaches to Zero and struck up a conversation. 

"Yo, I'm Jack. That over there is my ginger friend Penn- Well, I guess you already heard her name." 

Zero did not bat an eye when Jack spoke, but he still responded out of respect. "A pleasure."

Even though Jack is an air-headed idiot, he still had the ability to feel things. Things like something is wrong with the bathrobe guy and he seemed like someone who you do **not** want to mess with. He stepped back slowly, his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

"Okay, that was awkward. Though hear me out. You might look cool and all despite your fashion sense-"

This time Zero gave a side glance, his eyebrow perking up.

"-But something about you is off. I'm jus' tryna' protect (Y/n) and Penn. They're the only family I have."

Okay, that was so random of him...? At first, he was the classic dumbass friend but suddenly his vibe became different. Zero couldn't tell what it is though, because he just did not _care_ at all.

Zero was deep into his thoughts that he flinched when (Y/n) was shoved against him. She looked up to him, her cheeks still red but this time it was from frustration and turned back to her shover.

"This conversation isn't over, Penn!"

"Don't worry about us, what was it- Zero, right?" Penn innocently smiled, though (Y/n) translated that smile into entirely something else. "Jack and I will finish this up. Also, don't worry about the tea; it's on the house."

"Are you _still_ fucking kidding me!?" (Y/n) slaps her own sweating, vein-bulging forehead, clearly not believing what her co-staff of a cafe with a beast of a boss that can eat their lives said.

"If I were you two, I'd be going right now since all the goonies will come out of hiding and starts messing with people walking out in the open this late."

Penn waved the two lovebirds goodbye, (Y/n)'s eyes slitting at her but her eyes widen a little when she glanced at the uncharacteristically frowning Jack. 

_Is he mad at me or something?_

But he wasn't staring at her. He was staring at Zero. _What's his deal anyway?_

Zero turned to the door, casually stroking the handle of his sheathed sword and beckoned, "Then let's go."


End file.
